Berry's Anatomy
by captainpezberry
Summary: It's pezberry week on tumblr! Day one's theme is AU of any kind. See pezberry-week on tumblr for more info. My AU is Rachel & Santana as Arizona & Callie from Grey's Anatomy. I've re-written one of my favorite scenes. I hope you enjoy! T for language?


After an awkward date the night before and the subject being completely avoided by Santana all day, Rachel wanted answers. Things had been going well for Santana and herself. They were spending a lot of time together, having a good time when they were together, and she really thought they were going somewhere. Then they had a bad date and suddenly Rachel was afraid she had messed it up. She couldn't think of what she had done wrong. Santana was avoiding her and hiding out in the E.R. and Rachel thought maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was Santana. Had Santana gotten bored with her? If that was the case, Rachel was going to make sure to give her a piece of her mind so she knows she can't just use her for what she wants then drop her when she gets bored.

Rachel stormed down the hallway of the hospital in search of Santana. She was going to lay it on thick, make Santana feel bad, make her wish she hadn't messed with Doctor Rachel Barbra Berry. She would think twice about messing around just for fun next time.

When she found Santana she was laying on a gurney, a surgical drape over her eyes, trying to catch a bit of sleep in the minimal downtime she had managed to find in the hospital that day. She stood with her hands on her hips, took a deep breath, and launched into her speech she had been preparing all day.

"I just want you to know that I'm hurt. I am hurt and I am angry." Santana flinched awake at the sound of Rachel's voice. She sighed and let her hand push the drape off her eyes as she blinked them open and focused on Rachel. "Because I thought that we had something. I thought that we were going somewhere. And if you're just sleeping around- if you're just making the rounds of girl surgeons, then I think you ought to know that I—"

Santana sat up with a frustrated roll of her eyes, cutting Rachel off "We went to a fancy restaurant."

"What?" Rachel gave a half shake of her head, completely confused at that.

"We went to a fancy restaurant." Santana emphasized every word. "The nicest restaurant in Seattle. The salad that I ordered- the salad cost $26.95. The wine that you ordered cost $125 a bottle. I didn't even look at the entrees because I knew that I wasn't gonna be able to order one because I was already out seventy-five bucks and I don't even like salad!" Her brow creased in a near frown and exasperation in her tone as she explained herself.

"Oh" Rachel breathed out softly, blinking a few times and unable to meet Santana's eyes as realization started to set in.

"And then the bill came, and you—"

"I paid" Rachel closed her eyes, suddenly feeling really stupid for all of the things she had been accusing Santana of in her mind all day.

"Do you know what I was doing before they brought over the check?" Santana's eyes were focused on Rachel, her brow creased in a look of near shame as she softly managed to get the words out. "I was counting in my head. Trying to figure out how I was going to buy food for the rest of the week if my half was seventy-five bucks because I don't have seventy-five bucks because my father disowned me and has cleared out my bank account. I am broke—" Santana was fighting tears now, frustration and hurt over her situation coming to the surface.

Rachel shook her head, her eyes nearly filling with tears as well as she saw the girl she had begun to care for hurting. How could she have been so selfish not to realize it? "Santana…" She breathed out through a near tremble in her voice.

"And I am exhausted, Rachel." Her voice cracked as tears started to overtake her now. "I'm working in the ER because I need the money." She let out a soft cry, shaking her head a bit before her eyes closed and she attempted to take in a steadying breath. "Six people died on my watch today and I am fried." Finally her eyes came open but another soft crack came to her voice as she finally let it out. Let out the pain of having been cut off from her father. Let out the frustration of the night before. Let out the exhaustion that she had been fighting from working so hard lately.

"I wanted to stay in last night. I thought- I thought that last night would be the night for us. You know?" She sighed, shrugging her shoulders and glancing at her hands before slowly looking back to Rachel "Our night." Tear filled eyes focused on Rachel as she paused, hoping beyond hope that Rachel knew how badly she had truly wanted the night before to be special. "But you wanted to go to a fancy restaurant. I can't do that." She let herself cry now as Rachel sat in front of her on the gurney "I can't."

Rachel shook her head quickly, reaching her hands out and dipping her head to try and catch Santana's attention. "It's okay. It's okay. Hey. So, we stay in." She was glad when Santana looked up at her and she gave a shrug of her shoulders "And we'll eat sandwiches."

Santana let out a sound that was half of a laugh that held no amusement at all as she looked at Rachel "You don't even like sandwiches."

Rachel lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, catching Santana's eyes as she spoke "But I like the girl who has the sandwiches." She slowly smiled and gave her head a few nods "Okay?"

"Okay." Santana gave a sigh before quickly shaking her head "No. You know what? I don't like sandwiches either. I like pizza."

Rachel's eyes brightened a bit and a slow smile spread over her lips as she gave Santana's hands a soft squeeze "I like pizza, too."

Santana's face softened and she took in a deep breath, letting out a relieved sigh, as a ghost of a smile danced over her lips. She was so glad Rachel had understood because giving Rachel up was the last thing she wanted right now.

That night ended up being their night. They stayed in just like Santana had wanted and Rachel even let her pay for the pizza that was delivered to Santana's apartment. They spent the night taking their relationship to the next level, physically as well as emotionally. Between rounds, because if there is one thing Santana has it is stamina, the girls lounged around with blankets draped over them lazily, enjoying their pizza, and most importantly enjoying each other.


End file.
